Love
by Badassdragoncosplay
Summary: Len is told he can't love. That he can't have the feeling. That it will tear him apart, that it will ruin him. He try's to defy that, but finds trouble along the way. Includes Piko, and yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Len's POV_

My master... Was strict. Very, very strict. But he was nice, if you pleased him. He had always liked me, I guess. I know he didn't dislike me. He would praise me, tell me I have done good. I was happy. A nice Master, a nice... What would you call it? Life? But one day, I made a big mistake.

We weren't supposed to love. According to Master. We weren't supposed to feel it. We could experience the emotions of accomplishment, friendship, jealousy... but not love. Master said that love was a terrible emotion. That it would tear us apart. He said it would distract us. Ruin us. But still, I wondered. What if Master's lying? I've seen humans that are in love. They were happy. What if he's not telling the truth? I thought master never lied. What if we're missing out on something? What if... No. I can't think wrong of my Master. Master is a good man. Isn't he?

_Written by BB. Sorry for such a short chapter, all of them will be short, but there should be a lot of them._


	2. Chapter 2

I was curious. I wanted to know what things people did when they liked someone. So I had a plan. I was going to find out what love is, how it works and how to love. I know that this is risky. Master wouldn't approve. Now to move on to faze one of my plan.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go outside for a while?" I tried to put on an innocent face. I wasn't Len, the mischievous boy, trying to trick his master anymore, I was Len the simple child wanting to play outside, loyal to his master.

"What are you going to do out there?"

"I Was wanting to check up on the garden. I haven't been outside for a while, and I wanted to tend to the flowers. "

"Alright. Is that all you will be doing?"

"What? Do you doubt my loyalty, master?"

"...No. Now leave me."

"Thank you, Master!"

I ran off, almost skipping. I fooled Master! Ha! I rounded The corner, only to be shoved up against the wall.

"I call Bull Shit. You cocky little twat."

A wicked grin grew across my face. "What ever are you talking about, Piko?"

It surprised me that Piko was cussing, this was much out of character for him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're lying to Master."

"I would love, and I mean LOVE to get back to you on this, but..."

I ran past Piko and through the doors.

"I'm going to kill you when you get back!"

"Good luck with that!"

x-X-x-X-x-X-x

I was stuck. I managed to form a plan, fool Master, Get past Piko, and get outside. But I wasn't able to get up the stupid wall. I was so close to getting out, but there was the freaking WALL that I couldn't get up.

Then I saw it. My savor. My ticket out of here. My hero.

A tree.

And this tree was tall enough that if I climbed it, I could get out. One problem though. I don't know how to climb trees. I walked up to the tree and grabbed the first branch. Then I pulled my self up. I continued this pattern for a while. I finally got to where to could jump onto the wall, and the get across. I stopped at stared. I could see past the wall, and what lies beyond it. It was... Different. I've never seen anything like it. There were people, and huge buildings and animals... Master only owns what he calls cats. There were creatures, they were on leashes. I wondered what they were. I needed to get back on track. What was I doing? Oh, right. I needed to jump onto the wall, and then climb down.

I jumped... And I missed. I went right past the wall. I fell about a good 8 or 9 feet and I landed face first. I tried getting up... But I couldn't. I couldn't move. And... Was it possible? I felt pain. I thought I wasn't meant to feel pain. Master said we shouldn't ever feel pain, unless we had something very bad happen to ourselves. And god, did it hurt. My vision blurred... And I blacked out.

_Written by BB_


	3. Chapter 3

_Piko's Point of View. _

It had been an hour.

There was no sign of Len anywhere.

I'm screwed.

Master's most likely going to blame me for Len's disappearance. Stupid Len. I honestly think I may hate him.

I walked outside and started searching. I looked over at the fountain. No. I looked in the garden. No. I looked around the pond. No. I looked around the tree by the wall. No. I climbed up the tree and sat there. I loved this tree. I was so stressed about needing to find Len. It seems that being able to look over the mansion grounds and the surrounding city relaxes me. I looked over at the city lights. But then something caught my eye. I looked down, and lying next to the wall unconscious was Len. "Len!" He didn't move. I had to go and save him.

Master's going to kill us.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x

_Len's Point of View_

"Are... You... Okay..."

I couldn't think clearly. It didn't help that someone was screaming at me every 5 seconds.

"Are... You okay..."

Wait... Where am I? What happened? I still can't fully make sense of what that... Boy? Is saying.

"Are you okay?"

Oh... I understand now! And then I remembered. I remembered why I was here, what I was doing and what happened. Oh god. I sat up instantly. I was in a panic.

"Oh, God. I thought you were dead there for a second." He had an angry look on his face. But, he also looked concerned.

I started to take in my surroundings. Everything was still a little blurry. I was past the wall, lying in grass, and... Oh. The boy was holding my hand. He saw me staring at his hand, holding, yes, holding mine. He let go and continued to yell at me.

"I thought you died. I thought you were dead! Master would have killed me! He would have blamed me! You Idiot! You fucking Idiot!"

I just stared up at him. My vision finally cleared. I finally realized who it was. Piko. I smiled.

"Sorry."

"Why would you even do something like that? What were you trying to do?"

"I... You wouldn't take me seriously if I told you why."

"Tell me," He said in a stern voice. "Tell me now."

"I... I can't."

"You... You will be the death of me, Len."

He got up off the ground and put out his hand. I took it, and he yanked me off the ground.

"How do we get back over the wall?"

He pointed to a ladder. God, I'm so stupid! Why didn't I use a ladder? We climbed up and over the wall.

"You owe me, Len. Master would have kicked your ass if I didn't look for you and have found you before he did. He's already going to suspect something since your scratched and your clothes are torn."

We walked inside masters house. Master had a huge mansion. It had a grand foyer and many rooms. Master was rich. He owned many nice things.

We made our way up the stairs and i realized that my plan failed. I wanted to go out and observe the humans, how they are able to love. But I failed. I barely even made it past the wall.

Piko stopped me before I entered my room.

"Hurry and clean up. You look like crap, and we need to prepare masters dinner."

"Hey Piko?" I asked.

"What?"

"Thanks..."

"Yeah, whatever. Next time, there's no way I'm helping you."

Piko walked away with a smirk on his face. I just hope he's not going to hold this over my head.

_Written by BB._


	4. Chapter 4

My head still hurt.

I was in pain.

I felt like crap.

I thought the pain would go away after I slept, but I was wrong. Piko came down the stairs in a cheery mood.

"Hey, Len! How are you, this fine morning!"

He then slapped me on the back. Really. Hard.

"I hate you."

"That's nice. I hate you too. At least we have something in common."

He walked off towards the kitchen. We have to prepare breakfast for master every morning. Gumi and Rin make him lunch and evening tea, and we make him dinner. I slowly made my way towards the kitchen. I felt terrible...

"Hey, Len! Guess what?"

"What."

"You get to make masters meal all by yourself today! Won't that be fun?"

"What? No!"

"Oh, well that's to bad. I guess Master's going to find out about your little escape plan yesterday then." So that's why Piko's in such a good mood.

"No. I'm not doing it by myself."

"Okay then. HEY MASTER! GUESS WHA-"

"NO! Fine! I'll do it. God."

Piko looked at me triumphantly. "Have fun! I'm going back to bed."

"Fuck you, Piko."

x-X-x-X-x-X-x

I finished, and collapsed in bed. I can't believe Piko made me do that. He knows I'm still sore from yesterday! I was wondering if I would be able to go through with my plan. I don't think I would be able to escape and observe the humans to learn about what love is.

A terrible thought came to my head. I may have to ask Piko what love is. The idea of it made me cringe.

_Written by BB, bitch._


	5. Chapter 5

I had been standing outside Piko's door for the past 20 minutes. What if he laughed at me for asking what love was? He probably would.

I was about to try to knock on his door for the 15th time when Rin came down the hall.

"What are you doing? You've been standing outside Piko's door for a long time."

"I need to ask him something..."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go inside!"

"I can't-"

Rin then swung the door open and shoved me inside. I looked around the room... And he wasn't even in there. I had been waiting outside for no reason.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

Piko had just walked in. Crap.

"Uhh..."

Piko then slammed me up against the wall. What's with Piko and slamming me against walls this week?

"Why. Are. You. In. Here?"

"I... I needed... I needed to ask you something, but you weren't in here."

Piko still had me pinned against the wall. He was a little to close for comfort.

"What did you need?"

"I..." God, this was an odd thing to ask someone. "I... I wanted to know what love is."

Piko just stared at me like I was crazy. Then he started to laugh his head off. "HA! You wanted to know what love is? Oh my god, something_ is_ seriously wrong with you!"

Piko released me from the wall. I blushed a deep red. God, this was humiliating.

"Well, I don't know what it is! Master never told us what it was! He just said it was a bad thing!"

"You seriously don't know what love is?"

"No! I don't... If I did I wouldn't be here."

Piko walked over to his bed and laid back. I looked around his room. I had never been in it before. It was very... Clean. His room had a lot of white. He had touches of color here and there, and it looked really nice, actually. He had many electronics of sorts, and a large sound system. I have heard him playing music from my room now and then, he mostly listened to electronic upbeat music.

"So... What do you want to know? And does this have anything to do with your little attempted escape the other day?"

"Yeah, kind of. I was actually planning on going out and and watching what the humans did, when they're in love and stuff..."

"So pretty much, you were going to stalk people."

"NO! Well, I guess that would be considered stalking..."

Piko was... Was it possible? He was smiling.

"Len, you never fail to amuse me."

I stood there awkwardly, until Piko spoke again. A devious smile grew across his face.

"I know the perfect way to teach you what love is."

"How?"

"Tomorrow, we're sneaking out and going to a club."

_Written by BB, now go screw urself._


	6. Chapter 6

We had successfully snuck out of master's house. Piko had told me the basics of what love is. What dating is, what people did when they loved each other, (Gross, by the way.) and other lovey poop. He said the reason we were going to a club was because he hadn't been to one in forever, and it could be an 'Educational experience' for me. We were going to a club called Strobe Light. Piko had insisted we go to this club, that it was the best one blah blah blah...

We finally approached the club. I could hear upbeat dance music seeping out the brick walls. A neon green sign above the door read "Strobe Light Club and Bar." Piko said that while we were here, I had to be careful and not drink any of the drinks served at the bar. He said I would get drunk if I did. We walked up to the entrance. A tall and muscular man was standing there.

"10 dollars each."

Piko pulled out 20 dollars. And handed it to the man. The man moved to the side and let us in.

"Where did you get the money? Master never pays us."  
>Piko smiled. "I stole it from Masters room."<p>

When we entered the club, I was amazed. All the lights in the place were dim, and at the dance floor there were tons of strobe lights, black lights, and other flashing, colorful lights. The music was insanely loud, and I could barely hear myself think. People on the dance floor were doing what Piko called "Dirty Dancing" and "Grinding."

It was amazing.

"Hey Len!" Piko yelled over the music. "I'm going to get a drink and then go to the dance floor! Look around, if you want!"

Piko went over to get a drink. I followed him.

"Piko, I'm not sure what to do here."  
>"You dance, idiot."<br>"But... I don't know how to dance the way everyone else is."  
>"Dude, it's dirty dancing. All you do is pretty much hump the person you're dancing with."<p>

Piko finished his drink and took my hand.

"Common, I'll show you how it's done. And anyways, I love this song!"

We made our way to the dance floor, and Piko pulled me close to him.

"Piko.. W-what are you doing? And why do you smell funny?"  
>"I drank some alcohol. Get over it."<p>

Piko stepped behind me and pulled our waists together.

"Piko! What are you doing?"  
>"I'm showing you how to dirty dance. Now, just kind of dance, but really close to me. Just do what the people around us are doing."<p>

Piko grabbed my waist and started sway and grind along to the beat of the song.

"Piko! What are you doing? You must be drunk or something!"  
>"No... I only had one drink... Just try to enjoy it. Just kind of zone out into the song..."<p>

And that's what I did. I had never been this close to Piko before.

It was magnificence.  
>The beat pumping,<br>Lights flashing,  
>Bodies swaying...<br>It was_ magical._

Piko then left me on my own to dance with some girls. He was the center of attention. People watched him, wanted to dance with him... And I was a little jealous.

Somebody then tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around to see a boy who was probably about 20.

"Hey."  
>"Hey..."<br>"Are you here alone?"  
>"Well, not really..." I wasn't sure about this guy. He smelled of alcohol, and he sounded drunk. I had a bad feeling about this guy.<br>"Wanna get out of here?"  
>He grabbed my wrist. I tried pulling away, but he wouldn't let go.<br>"Let go! What are you doing! Piko! Where are you?"  
>The man was pulling me towards the exit. I couldn't get him off of me!<br>"PIKO!"  
>Piko couldn't hear me. No one could hear me. The music was too loud. Where is this man taking me?<p>

x-X-x-X-x-X-x

I couldn't see Len anywhere. I was dancing with a few girls, and after a while I started to worry. I broke away from the girls to their dismay,  
>and I decided to start looking for him. Who knows what could have happened to him.<p>

x-X-x-X-x-X-x

The man had taken me outside the building, to an alley.

"What are you doing? Get off me!"

He backed me up against the wall.  
>He was touching me, oh God.<br>I started to cry. I couldn't help it. The man wouldn't get off me! I need Piko! Where is he?

_Written by BB. _


	7. Chapter 7

"Stop freaking out, this won't hurt to much..."  
>"Get off me!" I was still crying. I need Piko!<p>

"Don't you dare touch him, you_ Bitch_!"

A hand shot out.  
>The man was lying on the ground, unconscious. I turned to see Piko standing there. He had punched the man so hard he was knocked out cold.<p>

"Len! Are you okay?"  
>"Piko!" I collapsed in his arms and my body started to shake from me crying so hard.<br>"Len, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."  
>Piko wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.<br>"Piko, what was he doing? He was... He was touching me!"

I don't know how Piko was able to understand me, I was crying so hard.

"Oh, God Len. I'm so sorry. It's my fault this happened to you."  
>"It's ok. At least I got to dance with you tonight, didn't I?"<p>

Piko chuckled and held me closer. I fit so perfectly against him. We sat there for a while. I was still crying a bit. Piko picked me up of the ground and held me in his arms.

"Piko? What are you doing?"  
>"I'm carrying you home."<p>

I wrapped my arms around Piko, and he carried me down the dark street, in silence.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Piko's POV

Len had fallen asleep in my arms.

I entered his room and laid him down in his bed. He looked so peaceful... I smoothed down his hair and then started for the door.

"No..."  
>"Len?"<br>I turned to see him rustle in his bed.  
>"Don't leave me, Piko. I want you to stay."<br>"Len..."  
><em>"Please.<em>"

I walked over to his bed and sat down.  
>"Len, I need to sleep too, you know."<br>"Then lie down..."  
>"But Len..."<p>

I sighed, but obeyed. I lied down in the bed next to Len. He held my hand.

"Thank you, Piko."

We both fell asleep, hand in hand.

_Written by BB. BB has an Instagram, my username is _**_beyondbirthday,_**_ if anybody cares. If you don't know what Instagram is, then look it up in the app store. I would love you forever if you would follow me on Instagram. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

I was awakened harshly from my sleep. What was Rin yelling about?

I sat up and took in my surroundings. Rin was at the door, I was in my bed, and_ oh_... Piko was in bed with me. This mustn't look very good in Rin's point of view...

"LEN! WHY IS PIKO _IN BED_ WITH YOU?"

"Murfff..." Piko was just waking up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"PIKO! DID. YOU. SLEEP. WITH. MY. BROTHER?"  
>"What? Why would you assume that?"<br>"Hmm. Well. Your in Len's bed, aren't you?  
>Really? Never realized, Captain Obivious. Now, if it bothers you so much, I did not, nor have I ever, Fucked your brother."<br>"Piko! What the Hell?" I finally spoke up.  
>"What? You wish I did?" Piko winked at me.<br>"What the hell? Anyway, you two have some explaining to do! Why is Piko in your bed?"

Piko and I glanced at each other. Nether of us wanted to tell Rin about last night. I didn't even want to think about it.

"I'll tell her." Piko offered.  
>"Tell me what? What happened last night?<p>

Piko told her. About the club, about the dancing... And about the man.

"What? Someone tried to rape you? Did you know who it was? I'll kill him! Piko! This is all your fault! Now Len's scarred for life! I should kill you too! Why would you even-"  
>"Rin! Do you think<em> I<em> wanted Len to get hurt? Do you think_ I_ fucking wanted any of that to happen? It's not like I planned on it to happen! I would have done anything if that meant Len didn't get hurt! Hell, I'd even take his place! Dammit Rin, what's wrong with you?"

Piko stormed out the room.

"Rin! Did you have to go that far? Look what you did!"  
>"Len... I didn't mean too! I just... If anything ever happened to you Len... I don't know what I would do."<p>

I got up and gave her a hug. She hugged me back gratefully.

"I'm sorry, Len. Should I go talk to him?"  
>"No, I will.<br>"You sure?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

I left to go search for Piko, not even having a clue to as where he went.

_Written by BB. Just as a warning to my little kitty's reading this story, I think I may have failed to mention that this is a LenxPiko fanfic, and does indeed have Yaoi. And, as another note, all the other story's written by Badassdragoncosplay are not written by me. Badassdragoncosplay is simpily letting me use their account for my story._

_Thanks,  
>BB <em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Yaoi alert! Careful, kitties! Read if you dare!_

"Uhhh! Piko! Where are you?"

I couldn't find Piko anywhere, and it was really starting to piss me off. I searched the whole house. God, where the Hell is he?

I stopped and sighed. I need to find Piko. I have too. Hmm... I haven't checked outside, have I? I ran outside, continuing my search for Piko.

I found him next to the stream. He always seemed to enjoy that area. It was shaded by trees and the air was always cool and damp from the stream. He was sitting at the edge of the water.

"Piko? Why did you run off?"  
>"Go away, Len." He wouldn't face me. He kept his head down, hiding his face behind his hair.<p>

"No. Piko, I'm not leaving you until you tell me why you ran away."  
>"Isn't it obvious!" "Piko was now yelling at me. "Rin was saying it was MY fault. That I wanted you to get hurt. That I didn't really care about you. But I do, Len! I would never want you to get hurt, and your sister said I didn't care! But I do!"<p>

Piko still wouldn't face me.

"Piko I know that." I walked over and sat next to him. "I Know that you do care. What do you not understand about that?"

x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Piko's POV

Len just didn't understand! It's my fault that man tried to rape him. He doesn't realize how guilty I feel!

"Len, I still feel terrible. It's my fault. You don't realize how guilty I feel. I just will never- mruff!"

Len stopped me in mid-sentence. He was KISSING ME. He... I... What? I broke away.

"Len? What? I..." I searched his eyes, looking for an answer. He was slightly blushing, looking away.

"Len...?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"D-Do that again."

He smiled at me and our lips met again. At first it was slow, unsure kisses, and then it gradually grew more passionate and demanding. I had never been kissed before... And this was amazing. Len wrapped his arms around me. My hands found their way into his hair, holding, caressing. Len slowly pushed me down so I was now lying on the ground.

"L-Len?" I stuttered. " Aren't we taking this a little too far?"  
>"No... I want more."<p>

He was now lying on top of me. He began to kiss me along my neck... It killed me to do this, but...

"Len... No wait... Len... Len!"  
>"What?" He stopped and his face was hovering inches above mine, his hair slightly brushing my face.<br>"I just... What if master comes? What if he sees us? He would get so mad... And Len, I think we may be going too fast."  
>"Do you not like me, Piko?"<br>"No! Len, I do like you. I mean, it's taking a lot of strength not to kiss you right now. I... I do like you, Len." I paused. I never had been this close to Len before. I was looking up at his face. And dear God, I never realized how sexy he was. I sighed, waiting for an answer from Len.

Len got off of me and turned away. I sat up, still waiting for an answer.

"Do you love me, Piko?"

Out of all the questions, out of all the things he could have asked, he chooses that.

"Piko," He said, more demanding. "I said, do you love me."  
>"I... Len I..."<br>"You don't, do you?" There was a lot of hurt in his voice.  
>"Len... Why do you want to know?"<br>He sighed. "Piko? Do you remember why I you took me to that club?"  
>"Yeah. You said you wanted to find out what love is, right? You didn't really get an answer, did you?"<br>"Well, I think I did. I just... I just don't know if I have the right answer or not. Because... I... When I'm around you, I feel funny. My heart starts racing, and I look at you, and you seem like the most beautiful person I've ever met and I don't truly know what love is and I... I think... Maybe I..."  
>"What is it, Len?"<p>

"I think I may love you."

_Written By BB._


	10. Chapter 10

Piko's Pov

_"I think I may love you."_

My head was reeling in circles. Len love me? Of course he did, he just told me so himself. B-but did I love him?

"L-len I " I started.

He stared at me expectantly, and me being the idiot that I am said the dumbest thing I possibly could have.

"I have feelings for someone else!" I shouted.

The look of hurt that crossed his face chilled me to the very core. God dammit, why the hell am I such an idiot?

"W-what?" he stammered, his voice barely audible.

"I-i'm sorry, but I can't love you, I like someone else."

Len Pov

What? This couldn't be happening. This **shouldn't** be happening. Piko was supposed to love me! How could he love someone else? Someone who could never love him as much as I did.

"Why?" I muttered.

"It wouldn't be fair to you." He replied

Tears were streaming down my face now.

I stared in Piko's eyes. He had a pained expression on his face. Just who was he trying to convince?

"B-but we kissed!" I shoured at him.

Piko's mouth open as if to say something but then closed again. He looked down at the ground. I wasn't the only one crying anymore.

"I'm sorry Len." PIko whispered.

disbelief and rage started to build up inside me. How could he? How **dare** he?

"T-then I'll make you love me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

PIko looked up at me in surprise. He was adorable. No. I couldn't watch this I turned and ran. Ran back to safety.

Written by A. The forgotten whammy boy...


	11. Chapter 11

Piko POV

Every second was agonizing for me. God dammit, why was I such a freaking idiot? That wasn't even true. I didn't like anyone, well, except Len.

I guess I could pretend to like that new vocaloid IA, she was kind of cute, or Yuuma, he's cool. I just had to discourage Len. No matter how much it hurt me.

Len deserved someone good, someone who was strong, kind, and caring, and I , well I was none of those things.

I took one last look at the river and stood up. I hung my head down and slunk back to the house.

Halfway there a thought occured to me.

"Oh god-" I muttered

If Len was going to try and make me love him, could I really resist?

Len POV

I slipped back into the house without anyone noticing. Even master, who was a very observant person

I tip-toed into my room and quietly shut the door. Then I burst into tears. Again.

I kept trying to tell myself that this wasn't real, that it was only a dream, but in my heart I knew nothing this painful could be a dream, this couldn't even be a nightmare.

I flopped onto my bed and started screaming into my pillow.

I tried to ignore the sound of the door opening, but I couldn't.

I lifted my head up and tried to erase all evidence of my tears.

Rin walked in and sat down next to me.

"Len what's wrong?" she asked, her voice calm and caring.

"Go away Rin, I don't want to talk about it." I huffed.

Rin studied my face.

"Why were you crying?"

"GO AWAY!" I shouted.

She didn't budge.

"Who made you cry?" she asked, her voice rising slightly. "I'll break their neck."

"Then I refuse to tell you." I said, bursting into tears again.

'Was is Piko?"

I made a choking noise in my throat. Shit, now she knew.

"Don't hurt him Rin" God knows she will if I don't stop her. "You don't understand."

"I understand enough to know he made my little brother cry." she said as she bolted out of the room.

"RIN! WAIT, NO! GOD DAMMIT!"

I threw my pillow against the wall in frustration. Nothing was going right today.

Piko POV

I had managed to get back to the house in one piece, but not unseen. As soon as I opened the front door, master was there, blocking my way.

'Hey Piko! I've been looking all over for you." He started.

I nodded my head, not really listening to what he was saying.

He droned on for a while and I just continued to nod my head, acting like I was listening.

"Ok, what's wrong? You didn't listen to a thing I just said." He replied.

"What do you mean? I was nodding my head wasn't I?" I asked, panicing.

"That's right, you nodded your head yes when I asked if you wanted Gakupo to rape you."

"WHAT?" I shouted blushing a deep red "But I hate that pervert!"

Master started laughing and had to use the wall for support.

"Ok...So what's...Really...wrong?" He asked through gasps of breath.

"YOU'D BE UPSET TOO IF EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU WERE A SHOTA!" I replied racing past him and up the stairs.

I ran down one of the three hallways to the last door. I started pounding on it with all of my might.

"Piko? What are you doing?" Gumi asked, peeking her head out from outside the door.

"You do realize it's almost one in the afternoon." I said pointing to her pajamas.

"SO? I'm not a morning person! What do you need?" she questioned.

"Gumi, I need a favor."


	12. Chapter 12

Gumi looked at me with questioning eyes.

"And just what kind of favor is it?" She asked.

"Well, I was an idiot-"

"So far nothing new." She interrupted, playing with me.

"Wow, you're so caring." I replied sarcastically. "Can I come in, It's a long story."

She stepped aside and motioned me inside. She could be sarcastic some times, but she had a good heart.

I sat down on her Deathnote themed bedspread and hugged her L pillow to my chest. I always loved Gumi's room, it was always so homey feeling.

I was quiet for a second.

"I hurt the person I like, a lot." I murmured. "I told them there was a girl I liked to avoid telling them my true feelings."

"How did Len react?"

I looked up stunned. Wait... What?

"How did you know it was Len?" I stared, confusion clear in my eyes.

"Oh please, I wasn't born yesterday."

She sat down beside me, and put her arm around my shoulder.

"But what was that favor you needed? I'm not sure I can repair what you've done."

"No, that's not it, but I-" I stopped.

"You don't want to make matters worse by lying and then having him find out it's not true."

"Yep" I mumbled.

"So you want me to play the part of the girl you like?"

"Yep."

"I'm honored Piko, but I think your being stubborn and stupid." She was right.

I sighed. "I figured you might say that."

"I think you should go apologize and do what's right, not pretend." She replied.

"That'll only make things worse."

"I don't think so."

She pushed me off her bed and out the door.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to go back to sleeping." She exclaimed.

"You lazy butt. If you don't get up, I'll have to steal your carrots." I replied, jokingly.

"You wouldn't dare Utatane-kun." She glared. "Make the right choice, Piko."

With that she closed the door. So much for the help I needed. But... she did have a point.


	13. Chapter 13

The last two chapters were written by A, she was just to cool to put her signature there, not like she forgot or anything *Whistles* ok, maybe you got me :(

Piko POV

I gave a loud sigh. why couldn't things just be easy.

"DAMMIT PIKO! I'M GOING TO FRICKIN' KILL YOU!"

I turned at the familiar high pitched voice. Oh shit. I had forgotten about Rin.

I'm screwed.

She advanced on me and started pummeling me with oranges.

(Don't question where they came from, trust me, you don't want to know.)

"Holy crap Rin! STOP! OW! THAT HURTS DAMMIT!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR HURTING LEN!"

It was then that I broke the first rule of being a guy.

Never hit a girl.

Rin clutched her face, and gave me a hurt look.

"PIKO YOU BASTARD!" she screamed as she ran out of the room and down the hallway.

"Oh shit. RIN I'M SO SORRY, B-BUT YOU WERE THROWING ORANGES AT ME!"

Wow. Aren't I the coolest person in the world.

Great. I had managed to hurt both the kagamine twin severely. In my defense, she was attacking me. I have a right to protect myself...

God. Why did I have to be cursed with such stupidity? I bet its not long until everyone in this house hates me. I had to make things right, Starting with Len.

Len POV

It had been less than a minute before Rin came running back into my room, sobbing loudly.

"What's wrong with you?" I questioned, my voice still soft from the pain.

"Piko's an ass and you should just forget about him!" She shrieked at me.

"What's did he do?" He questioned.

"He slapped me."

I stared at Rin in shock...And then burst out laughing. Piko? Slap a girl?

"LEN YOU _JERK_! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!"

"It's funny. Piko only attacks when he feels threatened. You must have really scared him."

Rin paused. A malicious grin grew across her face. It was almost scary.

"Yeah, I did scare him! Mission accomplished! Aren't I the greatest sister ever?"

I laughed. For once, I was actually quite happy.

"Thanks Rin, I feel a lot better now."

"Good, then we're going downstairs!" She said, grabbing my shirt collar and dragging me towards the door.

"Wait! NO! I DON'T FEEL BETTER! I LIED!"

"What are you scared of?"

"WHAT IF PIKO'S DOWN THERE?" I can't face him. Not now, not ever.

"Then I'll protect you! Aren't I the greatest?"

"NO!" Rin was dragging me down the stairs now, while I was throwing punches and kicks in to the air, somehow missing her each time.

Written by A, didn't forget that time did I? Actually I almost did... :)


	14. Chapter 14

Len's POV.

I banged my head on the bottom of the steps as Rin hulled me down the stairs.

"Stop!" I yelled. I knew she was taking me to see Piko. I couldn't though. We would just get in even more of a fight.

She towed me into the living room and thank god, that damn Piko wasn't in there. I sighed in relief. Rin released me from her grasp, and I sat down at the table.

"Get me a drink, wench!" I was still in uber depressed mode.

"Len!" Her face got red, she was obviously angry. "You're not even old enough!"

"I don't care, just get me the fucking drink!" I was depressed on a whole new level. I wanted to throw a party, get wasted, and all without Piko. I would have the most fun _ever_. And completely on my own.

"Len!" Rin was completely surprised by how I was acting.

"I want to throw a party." I told her. "I want to have the radest music, the coolest people, and the most illegal alcohol we can get our hands on." I got up and looked in her eyes, face level with hers. "I want to party."

Rin obliged to his request, seeing as there was no way to reason with Len. He was going to throw this party, if the Vocaloids or Master approved or not. He set up flashing strobe lights, rainbow disco balls, and even old Christmas lights he had found. He even kept his promise of inviting the coolest people _and _havingthe most illegal drugs and alcohol. All without Piko, of course.

Len had invited ALL the Vocaloids and even let some random, but awesome looking, people in through the gate. You could hear the music coming from the manor all the way down the block, the flashing lights illuminating the night. Len had even set up smoke machines, giving the dance floor and even better look. Len himself had already had a few shots and some other beverages, (He honestly had no clue what they had been, they had been handed to him. As long as it was alcohol, he didn't care.) He had found some girls to dance with, well, if you can even consider it dancing. Actually, were those even girls? His vision was swimming so badly he couldn't even tell. But whatever, at least it wasn't Piko. Who needs Piko, Anyway? He can get _and_ have whoever he wants. He's Len Kagamine, for Christ's sake! He's a Vocaloid! Anyone and everyone would die just to have the chance to say hello to him. He wouldn't need Piko. Not now, not ever.

Piko's POV

Kaito had yelled at me for 2 hours straight for me to go and buy him vanilla ice cream, and I finally gave in. I don't understand why he couldn't get the ice cream himself, but whatever. As a way of having a bit of pay back, I wandered around town for a while, doing nothing in particular, taking my time so he would have to wait longer. The sun had begun to set, the sky turning to an orange glow, and I started to walk home. It was dark by the time I was a block away from the manor, and I could hear music blasting from the house. What? This confused me. I ran the rest of the way, and stopped in front of the gate. I saw tons of flashing lights through the windows, smoke seeping out from under the door. There was a party going on. A party in my own home, and I wasn't invited. Seriously?

I went to through the gate and opened the double doors. Yes, that confirms it. There's obviously a party going on. I don't even know half the people here and I doubt Len does either. There was tons of people. Either drinking, dancing, making out on the couch, or passed out from the alcohol. I edged my way through the crowed, looking for Len. I found him in the middle of the dance floor, obviously drunk. There were people at his sides, boys and girls, fighting over who got to dirty dance next.

"Len." I poked his shoulder.

Len was shouting the lyrics of the song currently playing. He turned to me. "Hey, I just met you!"

"Len, you do know me. You're drunk." To the dismay of the people around us, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"And this is crazy!" He sang. "But here's my number! So call me, maybe!"

"I already have your number, Len."

"Really now?" He slurred. "But… I just met you." He then yelled at me, "ARE YOU A STALKER?"

"Yes." I might as well play along and have some fun with his drunken state. I mean, he probs won't even remember this in the morning. I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I watch you while you sleep. I watch you all day…" He shivered under my touch. Then his eyes grew wide in shock.

"DOES THAT MEAN YOU'VE SEEN ME NAKED?" He stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Sure. Yeah." Oh, this is getting fun.

He gave me a cocky smile. "I bet I'm sexy."

"Oh, yes, soooo very sexy." I laughed.

Len's grip on me suddenly became tighter, his lips hovering above mine. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, but also got a small hint of…. Was that banana? But honestly, I'm not that surprised. He slowly drew me into a kiss, not demanding, but not light either. He released his grip, and shoved me. I glared at him.

"What the Hell?"

"You're lying to me, Piko." He almost seemed mad now.

"You said you didn't know me. I wanted to play along." I scowled.

He paused, then looked me in the eyes. "You're right. I do have no clue who you are. You always stay so completely to yourself. I don't know who you are at all."

I was dumbfounded. He seemed so drunk a few seconds ago… was it all an act? But then… Does he really not know me at all?

"Len, what is up with you? I don't understand you!"

"I don't understand you, Piko! I tried to like you, to love you, and what do you do? You turn me away! Why? And now your back, acting like it never happened! Why? I want to hate you, I want to hate you so much and never look back, but—"

I smashed my lips against his, silencing him. God, his lips are so soft. Len gasped a little at my sudden touch, but slowly closed his eyes and moved his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning into him. He broke the kiss to my dismay and looked deep into my eyes.

"I can't. I could never hate you." He sighed and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Len." I whispered. "I should have never ran away from you. I was…. I was scared. I didn't want to admit to myself that I like guys. I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright. I think we're cool now, right?" Len smiled a small smile.

"Yeah. We're cool." A slow song started to play, and I took Len's hand in mine. "Wanna dance?" He gave me a wide smile.

"I'd love to."

I had one hand on Len's waist, the other in his hand. We began swaying and twirling around the room, causing people to stare, but we didn't care. We were lost in our own world, in each other.


	15. Chapter 15

Len's Pov

Reader, let me ask you ask you a question. Have you ever had one of those Cinderella moments in life?

One of those moments where the entire world around you could crumble into a million pieces, but it doesn't matter, because you're with your one true love.

Those moments can only be described in one word.

Magical.

But, reader, if you truly have experienced a glamorous moment like that, then you know as well as I do that all wonderful things must come to an end.

A spotlight that came out of nowhere, (Probably Rin's doing.) shone brightly on both me and Piko as we danced around in the center of the room.

Everyone cleared off the dancefloor and pointed their attention on us. Surprised Piko and I both stopped dancing.

There was a long and awkward pause as we both silently just stood there. Suddenly a voice I recognized to be Rin's shouted out "Kiss each other, you idiots!"

Piko suddenly pulled me into a very long and passionate kiss.

Right as the front door opened to reveal a very angry Master.

~000~

_ Written by A, sorry this chapter is so short, but I don't really know where BB wants to go with this right now because this was going to be the last chapter, but then we realized we had set everything up so that a confrontation with master was going to happen. But I felt like I should update this because a guest asked me to, and when people review and tell me to update I usually do, so...Yeah._


	16. Chapter 16

Len's Pov

Reader, let me ask you another question. Do you know what it feels like to have your heart ripped out of your chest and shredded into tiny, unrecognizable pieces? Metaphorically or not?

There aren't words to describe it, one moment you're alive and healthy, without a care in the world, the next you're crumpled to the floor, too in shock to even register the pain that will slowly start eating away at you.

That's what it felt like when Master marched up to the two of us and punched Piko in the stomach, knocking him away from me.

Involuntarily, Piko fell to the floor, clutching his waist defensively.

The other random guests in the house fled quickly after witnessing the scene, not wanting some random old guy to hurt them as well.

"You ungrateful little bitch! What did I tell you a thousand times, Utatane? Love is not something an android should possess, it will ruin you!"

Piko shakily rose to his feet.

I tried to make my way towards him to help him, but Master stopped me.

"You have gone against me Piko, I won't tolerate you anymore. You don't have nearly enough fans that would care if a maggot like you were to disappear. And now you've corrupted a Vocaloid legend, Kagamine Len. I'll have to reprogram him."

My blood ran cold.

"And as for you, I think it's time to uninstall you. Permanently."

_Written by A. Hey look. I updated... I'm too tired to actually write something that's coherant. Tsumetai ori ni tozasarete iru you na fukai yami o nukedashite. I'll write a short one shot (PikoxLen) about whatever the first person who gets the song name correct wants._


	17. Chapter 17

_Piko's Pov_

_ "I think it's time to uninstall you. Permanently."_

I clutched my stomach in unadulterated pain and stared up at my asshole Master.

Coughing up a small amount of blood, (Since when did robots bleed?) I glared directly into the man's eyes.

"I'd rather _die _than go a day living without Len, you sick piece of shit."

A sharp kick buried itself into my stomach and it took all I had not to cry out in pain.

"Keep those words in mind, Utatane, you won't have long to remember them.

He lifted me up and slung me over his shoulders.

Unable to fight back due to having the shit beaten out of me, my arms and legs hung limply by my sides. How utterly useless can I be?

"I...I'm sorry, Len" I gasped. "I love you."

Len looked at me, his eyes filled will tears. They didn't fit his cute face.

"PIKO, NO! DON'T LEAVE ME, I NEED YOU! I LOVE YOU!" He screeched.

"What did I tell you, you stupid child! This is what love does to a person!" Master shouted at him.

How dare he talk to Len that way. That douchebag. I released all of the rage I felt toward the man in a single sentence.

_"And what would you know about love? Your whore wife never really loved you in the first place!"_

**I'm not telling you which of us wrote this, because I want to see if you guys can tell. So who am I?**


	18. Chapter 18

Piko's Pov

I had done it now, and I _knew _it. But could I stop there? Of course not! If my sorry-excuse-of-a-man master was going to uninstall me, I was going to make sure I left _nothing _unsaid.

"What damn right do _you _of all people have to preach about love?" I was shouting now, yet my voice was coming out in steady spouts of pure rage. "Your _beloved _wife only _"loved" _you for your freaking money! Right? _Right?"_

My words were unstoppable, and I felt like some kind of god. I had never felt so much hatred towards one person in my entire android life, and now I had the power to break him. It was _thrilling_, yet there was still a sour taste that lingered in my mouth after every word I spouted.

"Let's review what happened, shall we? She did her little act and caught your eye, and like the freaking _genius _you are, you gave her _everything _she wanted, even your banking information. I bet you give that out to all the whores you meet on the street, you dumbass! And oh, then she sure showed you how much she "loved" you, right? By stealing most of your cash and leaving your sorry ass. Bet _that _was an interesting story to tell your relatives when she stood you up at your wedding, huh?"

I gave a short cruel laugh, as "master" dropped me to the ground, where I landed hard on my hip.

"You know nothing of love, you stupid, stupid man." I finished softly.

Master collapsed to his knees and began sobbing uncontrollably, the word "Sorry" escaped his lips many times.

I started crying too.

I had managed to turn the man I hated into a sobbing wreck, save myself from being uninstalled, and probably ensured a future together with Len, Yet,

it didn't feel like much of a victory.

_**Hello! God, sorry I've been so bad at updating, but a lot of crap has been happening in school, Trip to DC, Drama Crap, Sickness, and Writers Block, as well as good old procrastination! But anyway, No one's replied about who they think wrote these past two chapters, or any other reviews, please write more reviews, they're the only things that inspire (or guilt) me into writing new chapters! On another note, I plan to finish this story soon, and since summer's coming up, that should give me plenty of time to update my other stories as well. That's all, write again soon. Probably.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Piko's Pov

**A Couple Days Later...**

Two days had gone by since the incident where I broke Master. Two days of pure agony. He hadn't come out of his room since then, and I was afraid he was going to starve himself to death. I was allowed to see Len freely, though, and we often conversed on what we were going to do about it, but never actually came up with a plan.

That's what we were doing right now, actually. Sitting on the living room couch, trying to figure out how to make master eat something.

"For fucking sakes, why don't I just break the damn door down and shove the food down his throat." I commented, my patience having grown thin. (Never had been a very patient person.)

"That'd technically work, but I'd feel a lot better if he ate of his own free will."

I let out an exasperated sigh, annoyed with the current circumstance in my life. Fucking life, always trying to be a bitch. Right when you get out of one shithole, it thrusts you into another one.

Noticing Len was staring at me strangely, I turned my head to face him.

"What? Something on my face?" I questioned.

"Nah, you just look like your cussing a crap ton in your head. You should work on that. Boy who overly cuss aren't as sexy."

Ow. Right in the personality.

"Although, in this situation I believe he has the right to cuss." A voice from behind us replied.

Len and I whipped our heads around to face Master.

"Wha-?" I began.

"Shh, let me speak, boy." He started, "Look, I was wrong-"

"Damn right."

"Shut up, Piko, let him talk." Len replied.

"...Sorry..."

"As I was saying, I was wrong, love, isn't a bad thing. No. It's not a bad thing at all, truly, it's one of the greatest emotions a person can ever feel in this world, it shapes a person into who they really are, and makes them complete. I was wrong to try and stop you from being together. Please, by all means do whatever feels right to you, and follow your hearts to the end."

Now, I could have been an asshole, right then and there by stating that neither of us actually had a heart, just a metallic replica, but no, I trying to impress Len by not being a complete dick. Take a moment to see how amiable that is, I mean, this guy tried to keep my love away from me, and kill me, but I was being a _good person _ and accepting his apology, even though I wasn't one for speeches.

Master started to leave the room before we could respond.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" I shouted at him.

"On a date. Hopefully won't be back tonight, if you know what I mean."

Ew.

There was a long silence between Len and I, before I finally broke it.

"...So...Is it just me, or did _that _ seem oddly out of character?" I asked.

He took a moment to think on my question.

"Well...Who's to say a persons character can't change for the better?"

"I doubt turning him into a pervert is a character change for the better..."

Another silence.

"Hey Piko..." Len began, "Are _you _a pervert too?" He questioned, getting uncomfortably close to me.

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, but I have to best excu-reason ever! I WAS IN JAPAN! ****:D That was the first time I had ever been out of the country and I'm still super psyched, ****on another note, planes suck ass, but that doesn't matter. Story wise though, the next chapter will be the ending, and it's going to be a lemon, if that wasn't obvious with the final line. Depending on how much time I have today, I might finish it tonight, or possibly tomorrow. Anyway, soon, now that I'm back, also the last couple of chapters were written by A, as well as this one. To be honest, I was surprised you guys couldn't tell us apart, which made me happy since I feel like BB is the better writer.**

** Also, ShotaYaoi, no it's not tsukema tsukeru, but since your the first person to actually answer, I could write a one-shot for you if you like.**

** Alright, gotta go, Pizza has arrived at my household.**


	20. Contest!

Hey Guys, really sorry it's not another chapter, but I've been having some serious writer's block with this story, and I just can't write the smut correctly, so I figured why not turn this into an opportunity for you guys! I decided that I'd start a little contest, where you guys the readers get to write the end! So if you guys want to send submissions to me at my E-mail

Badassdragoncosplay at Hotmail

I'll start reading them, and once I've got a significant amount of endings I'll read them and post my favorite as the "true" ending, all credit will go to the author(s) and I'll probably end up posting all the endings that get sent to me anyway, because I have no doubt I'll love them all, even if they're pure crack.

One last thing: The smuttier the better! (although I have no problem with just fluff, whatever floats your boat.)

Oh, and I've recently been working on a new story that'll probably help me get back into the habit of writing, so I'll most likely be updating again soon instead of being a lazy American.

~A


End file.
